overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Katze Plains
Katze Plains (カッツェ平野) is a large plain that is considered a barren land that spawns numerous undead. Background Surrounded by a permanent foggy atmosphere, the Katze Plains were once a large open plain inhabited by people, but eventually, it became a battleground where the armies of the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire are known to be fighting at every year.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Now it is nothing more than a large empty plain surrounded by a permanent fog that blankets the whole area. The Katze Plains consists of a few old buildings scattered around and in the ruin which were caused by the numerous past fights between these two nations scarring it in the process. Within the Katze Plains, collapsed towers that have once been built hundreds of years ago jutted out from the earth like scattered tombstones. In the present day, none of them were said to be intact. The towers were originally six floors high, but everything above the third floor had collapsed, and the debris was everywhere. Less than half of the thick walls were left. The cause was not so much weathering as battles between monsters. Scenes like these existed side by side with normal grass-covered plains, separated only by an invisible line. This was why the Kattse Plains were known as a cursed land. At the same time, a notable feature of this place is that due to many amount of casualties sustained by both sides every year in their annual war, the place has become a hot spot for undead creatures to spawn.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire The appearance rate of undead creatures here was estimated as high. This ranges from Zombies to skeleton warriors and even Skeletal Dragons.Overlord First Half Chapter 86: Various Countries Part 4 The Skeleton Dragon, in particular, is formed from the bony remains from hundreds of people, a body that is contaminated by the essence of death.Overlord First Half Chapter 40: Promotion Test Part 3 Another particular trait is the fog that surrounds the plains happens to be registered as a form of lifeforms. As a result, detection magic against the undead is useless to use in this area and many people fell prey to ambushes from the undead spawn as a result. There is also an infamous Elder Lich who haunts the plains on a Ghost Ship that sails the mists that form frequently in that area. Because of all this undead activity taking place, individuals like Fluder were sent to the Katze Plains to deal with the problem and combat them. Meanwhile, there was the tendency among Adventurers to station themselves in E-Rantel due to the benefits revolving around the Katze Plains. This is due to the fact that it is treated as a valuable location and source of income where adventurers go to do their missions at. Particularly, adventurers who are tasked with the job of killing the undead in the Katze Plains. The endless amount of undead continuing to spawn every now and then even after clearing out a wave of them is what makes it worth earning money from. The adventurers could always revisit the Katze Plains and hunt down the monsters again and again for money without ever running out was how they make a profit in the long-term. Not only that, there have been expeditions to actually fetch certain undead monsters from time to time, so they will later be sold afterward to fight in the Empire's Grand Arena. According to Pluton Ainzach, the undead didn’t need food, so they didn't incur additional expenses after being captured. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc One of E-Rantel's soldiers guarding the city's cemetery noted an unimaginably strong undead creature appearing in the Katze Plains.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc About five years prior to the current events, scouts from the Baharuth Empire patrolling the area discovered a new form of undead that has never been encountered in this place before and many soldiers were sent to deal with it, but most ended up being killed by it. Fluder Paradyne and his disciples were sent in to deal with the problem and managed to weaken it enough for it to be captured. The undead was transported to the capital of the Empire, imprisoned deep within the vaults of Fluder's magic academy for further research.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc It was here yet again that the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire usually engaged in one of their annual wars yearly. However, this time around, forces of Nazarick, under the direct command of Ainz Ooal Gown, will also be participating in the war effort as a fellow ally to the Empire. The Re-Estize Kingdom have chosen to face off against both the Empire and their new ally in the Katze Plains, refusing to hand over their territory of E-Rantel without aggressive resistance.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Ainz signaled the start of the war through the casting of his powerful super-tier spell which killed a lot of the Kingdom's soldiers. Due to the massive amount of living sacrifices resulted from the super-tier spellcasting, it resulted in the summoning of several Dark Young monsters onto the battlefield. As a result, the outcome of the Kingdom's battle against the Empire and Ainz in the Katze Plains ends up being a decisive defeat for them who failed to combat these monsters. Other than losing E-Rantel,Overlord Volume 09 Brand New Chapter the aftermath and casualties of the war was the complete decimation of the Royal Army, including the loss of their strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 4: Massacre Meanwhile, the Dragon Kingdom were looking for new possible allies to turn to in case the Slane Theocracy is no longer willing to assist them against the enemy Beastman Country who are invading their land. They considered asking for help from the Empire, believing it will be next target after the Dragon Kingdom. However, that is unlikely to happen because the Katze Plains is what blocked the beastman's way of reaching territories of the Empire. They recognized the Katze Plains is the reason why they have yet to commit an invasion of the Empire due to it being a natural spawning ground for inedible undead creatures that they can't feast upon nor see the benefit in ruling over.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Ainz had plans to bring the Katze Plains under his dominion in the near future. One particular note which piqued Ainz's interest were the rumors of a Ghost Ship that cruised across the land.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Once the war came to an end, the full results of the aftermath of the battle were finally made clear, as the Re-Estize Kingdom lost over 180,000 of their 260,000 men who were in the militia. While there are some who survived the massacre, most of the remaining survivors though later suffer from a mental breakdown due to the horrors they saw during the war. Even worse, the Kingdom's Crown Prince Barbro was missing along with the other 5,000 soldiers that were sent to escort him during their investigation of Carne Village.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Additionally, the Baharuth Empire suffered losses of their own during the battle as 143 men lost their lives during the stampede from running away from the Dark Young. Also, nearly 4000 men decided to leave the Knight Corps and at least 200 of them had suffered mental illness in the aftermath of the war. Which meant that over 6% of the 60,000 men sent to the plains were removed from service without actually doing anything in their part.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Layout The Katze Plains is encompassed by a thick, dense fog. The fog blankets the plains all year round. For some reason, whenever the two countries come to fight, the fog lifts up as if to welcome them for the new dead to arrive. The Katze Plains is also registered as a life form by magic casters who analyze it, implying the fog to be some form of sentient entity in and of itself. Known Inhabitants The Katze Plains is a haunted place better known as the Death Ground for many old and new forms of undead monsters to appear, such as the recent Death Knight encounter by soldiers from the Baharuth Empire five years ago. In other words, these types of various monsters that are known to have spawn or at least inhabit this area or some part of it like the mention of a Ghost Ship so far would include: * Death Knight * Elder Lich * Ghost Ship * Skeleton * Skeleton Warrior * Skeletal Dragon * Soul Eater * Squire Zombie * Zombie Trivia * The many undead that spawned at the Katze Plains would be cleared for the annual war between the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom. * The Katze Plains in the past were once habitable and had various settlements, but the constant warfare and spawning of undead forced everyone to abandon it. * During their annual war, the Baharuth Empire would deploy forty-thousand troops on the plains while the Re-Estize Kingdom would likewise deploy two-hundred thousand troops. * A division of undead spilled over during the first two months that the adventurer group, Darkness established themselves in E-Rantel. They were wiped out by said group not long after.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses * Only from the Web Novel where this event had taken place in the Katze Plains, Ainz ends up using the World Item which is Avarice and Generosity to store up the experience points he had acquired from killing a lot of the Kingdom's soldiers via his Dark Young minions.Overlord First Half Chapter 98: Massacre Part 4 References }} Navigation pl:Równiny Katze Category:Locations Category:Plains